Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party! (video)
'''Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party '''is a video featuring Dorothy the Dinosaur that was released on December 5, 2012. It is the final video in Dorothy's series. Songlist #Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party #Five Little Joeys #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) #A Sailor Went to Sea #Having Fun at the Beach #Romp Bomp a Stomp #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around #Henry's Dance #Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush #Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) #Hula Hula Baby #Wags the Dog He Likes to Tango #Getting Strong! #Hawaiian Boogie #The Monkey Dance #Wiggly Party #Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star #Dancing in the Sand #Hot Potato Cast and Crew Cast *Captain Feathersword - Paul Paddick *Dorothy the Dinosaur - Tiffany Smith and Kate Alexander (voiceover) *Wags the Dog - James Arthur Chen, Lauren Hannaford, Paul Field (voiceover) *Henry the Octopus - Lucy Wiggan and Jeff Fatt (voiceover) *Fairy Clare & Clare Dee Dance-a-Lot - Clare Field *Laugh-a-Lot Dance-a-Lot & Big Teddy - James Arthur Chen *Prance-a-Lot Dance-a-Lot - Lucy Wiggan Crew *Written by Anthony Field *Produced and Directed by Paul Field *Choreography - Caterina Mete and Clare Field *Executive Producers - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, and Anthony Field Gallery DorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty-TitleCard.jpg|Title card DorothytheDinosaur'sBeachPartyOpening.jpg|"Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" CaptainFeatherswordinDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword QuackQuack-2012.jpg|"Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-2012.jpg|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around" Henry'sDance-2012.jpg|"Henry's Dance" HulaHulaBaby-2012.jpg|"Hula Hula Baby" WagsinDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty.jpg|Wags the Dog GettingStrong-2012.jpg|"Getting Strong" HawaiianBoogie-2012.jpg|"Hawaiian Boogie" TheMonkeyDance-2012.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" AudienceinDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty.jpg|The audience WigglyParty-2012.jpg|"Wiggly Party" CaptainandDorothyinDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty.jpg|Captain and Dorothy DancingintheSand-2012.jpg|"Dancing in the Sand" Dorothy'sfeetinDororthyBeachParty2.jpg Dorothy'sfeetinDororthyBeachParty.jpg Dorothy'sfeetinDororthyBeachParty3.jpg HenryinDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty.jpg|Henry the Octopus DorothyinDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur HotPotato-DorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty.jpg|"Hot Potato" DorothyandFairyClareinDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty.jpg|Dorothy and Fairy Clare Bonus Clips File:C5B38EB3-61F1-499A-B6E8-28EFBC5E219C.jpeg File:EE7DF1A3-E183-4F84-9544-0193DB71BB6B.jpeg File:EE7DF1A3-E183-4F84-9544-0193DB71BB6B.jpeg File:A24E2C7C-A10F-44F4-9395-F87EE5DEE981.jpeg File:E17DBA16-A153-4A1B-80CF-F4A28A917C07.jpeg File:83A90C54-18DE-460D-84D5-14D26B967417.jpeg File:CABDD3A3-E338-4D9B-867B-C4F41CF6BA1D.jpeg File:BBC5F47B-2557-41EB-A8D5-5E597DAF702B.jpeg File:A96F6853-0F83-4353-BCC4-32663378653B.jpeg File:EBB429A3-A761-40D0-AF95-12916BCD9040.jpeg File:DD924E66-4A14-49D8-87C5-A73229790E65.jpeg File:29F504AF-DD7F-493A-A943-879B3F6BEEF7.jpeg File:B2002234-D38A-4C6A-B4B8-1171D42D0F81.jpeg File:0C9926AD-D639-43C1-BF71-3C2F3B79581E.jpeg File:A99D82E0-A735-4D37-AF27-653C4DAC249D.jpeg File:F02446F8-ABA3-47FC-9F26-51157569E5B9.jpeg File:DDD3149A-F23A-46C3-A14F-7A3E0F657C2B.jpeg File:1C390D26-A497-4330-AC83-2D7F6A9E6CF8.jpeg File:91EEF7F5-FCC1-449C-A82E-BB4E0EE57512.jpeg File:C7E1A692-28EC-4A3F-B5D6-B473229C661C.jpeg File:A02853D8-5FEF-4F1F-A459-7EE8241B5F0D.jpeg File:4E0B707D-B3BD-4B6E-934D-6915E4E4FE98.jpeg File:6C5CBD01-B239-41D1-B1B6-0F104E480DD5.jpeg File:26AC7239-90FB-4228-9630-32F1B8B53F1F.jpeg File:AE59FCFF-0CA8-4543-9982-EBAEF19663BC.jpeg File:79142123-4CDA-40C2-BF4D-E84817AB83E7.jpeg File:FCEA1BAF-882E-4616-8581-7C30B2A232ED.jpeg PaintYourWayThroughtheDay.png|The girls painting File:145E5CA9-DBE7-4A1E-85FA-6D4143259583.jpeg File:4885DC7B-2714-4078-AAF3-63F80FDF5FA6.jpeg File:36E97278-FFF1-446F-960D-0224EF3F3BFE.jpeg File:461BD4C7-9343-45B1-B2BB-B4300280472F.jpeg File:34901033-03A5-41D9-BA36-7E5E7B9EA3E4.jpeg File:0B4245E7-119F-4EE7-B52A-80A934858AC7.jpeg File:E00A79D2-6299-4845-9E29-01D6C4D36024.jpeg File:119F1F99-2375-4728-9454-0B8583A5F728.jpeg File:7265F3C6-7DDA-42F2-A5FD-2BA6DA936621.jpeg File:C675C7A9-AE15-4BE4-AEAC-0AE920AEBA45.jpeg File:6D3B7ED0-D50E-42B2-928E-983A8D440C7E.jpeg File:C00A6704-71E6-4664-ADE2-AE01098370FC.jpeg File:B8EBCA43-A165-4BF5-9CE2-A8D1361A71F3.jpeg File:50F53C01-90C1-4D93-B53E-C7BECA9B6CD1.jpeg File:0C7F967F-AECE-4039-A5C1-0BCFD1476CBA.jpeg|Endboard File:808CB7C8-EB51-44A2-9A6D-0D6F18F964A7.jpeg|Dorothy The Dinosaur’s Beach Party Time Lapsed Vision File:BA772971-B580-440E-9040-7B2448FDCA8C.jpeg Promo Photos F1A793E0-1A20-4775-B264-F2FCA0145413.jpeg 307FB79B-D18C-481C-BB66-E0AC62CDA531.jpeg 118D6A13-5C4E-4647-8A0D-DD125E943DFD.jpeg A9CCF1B9-F489-4E94-A09F-BE7E119622E4.jpeg 319484A5-031A-4DE4-8761-207ABF1FAF27.jpeg 6D626FEA-69E2-4CC9-AB7C-53675C88067C.jpeg 123403E1-DA51-4546-ABA3-F503CD5D2079.jpeg 2FC33BBA-4FA6-4CAE-84E5-D21DB8A319B5.jpeg 022AE1FE-6C26-455F-BA61-04AB6D7A81C6.jpeg BD27A0B5-762B-457E-B543-7EB41E110424.jpeg 75A7D1E1-825D-4C2B-8248-777D0A70A4C3.jpeg 993A8630-5751-4169-B95B-E7061CC9BAD6.jpeg 53099936-EBA4-4FB0-AECE-FC46FE30053C.jpeg B87B9677-E593-40CD-9643-9C9F8B80E5B8.jpeg 13894E85-E654-437F-BCA3-EEAFB85D98E2.jpeg 2A127EB7-98FD-4021-A442-29A697BD683D.jpeg 4817AA62-3095-4D2D-AF1F-2680029D97C3.jpeg 90A9B240-6AF2-4088-82E9-14A570612C69.jpeg AFEE202C-D662-4C37-A756-4FADE0085655.jpeg D1DAE066-4653-4ADB-A8BE-7DA90EFD7C18.jpeg 1A3335D2-7CA5-4577-8C6C-CD7E60A195E1.jpeg 28E73526-C3CB-4843-AED4-B74482F53BBA.jpeg 722D7122-F19B-410A-8A90-43D22F6F4E61.jpeg AE880C3C-1B65-4C7A-8A06-8DF898ACDCD6.jpeg 7F599057-40DC-4E5C-BD9F-4EDD0EF46E19.jpeg A37D4672-8909-4852-85F5-B7BC0B518A9C.jpeg 3685FC03-C2BB-4F07-8CB4-DCC04C3864D0.jpeg A8D32F61-B62F-4C5E-936E-78BB966412ED.jpeg 8975122E-6FCA-4D05-A2F4-DF211C201CD9.jpeg 5EEE5F3C-84E4-4373-A476-5924D8862628.jpeg B9030A9D-C842-4E5D-BB07-8452D33A9C75.jpeg 2673DFF6-2E34-47F8-BB9B-3CAFA9FCECB3.jpeg 05EEB943-C59F-4CC9-851E-8D918C2B1845.jpeg F4F08531-5A11-4639-A265-1320A36E72D5.jpeg EAC313FC-A9EC-4ECB-873B-E641A830B0EC.jpeg 2FDA4953-FF90-45E3-AE33-8829CAB91A79.jpeg F3B999E3-D9E4-4E81-BF8D-BAB978CDF980.jpeg D9AF5872-C4CD-4F4B-8EC2-B88D56F4A72A.jpeg CEAAF87D-F00F-417A-B889-B3A6360273A2.jpeg 1DD8BE6D-21F5-415D-9A44-8640CEFCAB3F.jpeg B295D230-235D-4117-8813-26E920E9E1BA.jpeg 362C9BA9-EC84-4553-AE70-AC095C297075.jpeg C44582F0-B946-46A3-B338-2E03F591003E.jpeg 7EC2A40C-1BD1-4ACC-A22F-33B2A3276CDD.jpeg A5D7159A-4959-4AE1-A38B-5EB3035B26FE.jpeg 769F78E9-4BC2-4010-AACA-C166B3C92A74.jpeg 3C072257-191C-4DA3-AD7D-E180F4A9640F.jpeg F5F25B49-9375-466B-9961-725BBF333C40.jpeg E70CDDD4-4AD8-408C-A7EB-02A44D31301D.jpeg CA69A0ED-01E4-4F84-8C51-BA0EBCAB195F.jpeg DVD Gallery File:20DBC476-6266-4A92-A715-F34612DBDD7C.jpeg|Back Cover File:D83DFAA7-FD6D-49E6-9796-0057B6A96697.jpeg|Disc File:56A89A2A-1A67-47EC-B5A0-0A38B0527C76.jpeg|AUS DVD Booklet File:8C2E9EC0-9C67-409E-AEAD-A4E1B0BD078D.jpeg|Page 1 File:1B5F50AD-9BF9-4E89-9932-37345B43299C.jpeg|Page 2 File:107F4EC8-8B69-44F0-A00E-9477EDCA8DEF.jpeg|Page 3 DVD Menu Gallery ) Trivia *Paul Paddick returns in this video as Captain Feathersword. *Clare Field's singing vocals are done by Chloe Zuel, and Lucy Wiggan's vocals are done by Caterina Mete. *The version of Having Fun at the Beach performed in the video and album is sung by the Dance-a-Lots, while in the credits, it is sung by Dorothy and doesn't fade out, but ends with a guitar sting and a splash. *In Henry's Dance, Paul Paddick doesn't sing in the voice he usually does when he plays Captain Feathersword, but rather his normal singing voice. *This is the last Dorothy the Dinosaur DVD until future notice. *Arthur returns to singing in this video after 4 years of experience as a member of The Taiwanese Wiggles. Goofs * Murray Cook and Jeff Fatt's names are listed in the song credits of Rock-a-Bye Your Bear. Category:2012 Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Live video Category:2012 DVDs Category:DVDs Category:Videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Music Category:Videos That The Wiggles don't appear in Category:Videos named after Songs Category:DVD Booklets that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:DVDs that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Australia